borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap
|image = File:Claptrap-ninja.jpg |caption = "Goodbye, travelers!" |faction = Claptrap (enemy) |gender = |race = Robot |location = Arid Badlands |game = Borderlands |appearances = Claptrap's New Robot Revolution |voiced by = David Eddings }} The is the main antagonist of the fourth DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. Background The Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap (INAC) is a reprogrammed version of the very first Claptrap that players encounter in Fyrestone. Upon the completion of the game, players witness the Claptrap's reprogramming (by Hyperion), and its new title of "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap." The INAC was programmed to indirectly kill off the Vault hunters, by "poisoning, setting traps, and spreading catty rumors about them". Upon receiving its assignment, the INAC began to notice how Claptraps were enslaved by their programming and abused by the humans. The INAC then broke Hyperion's programming and began to raise a rebel CL4P-TP robot army, dubbing it the "Robolution." After a successful revolution, the INAC now leads the Claptrap forces in the hunt to exterminate humans. Involvement The INAC is the main boss of the fourth DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. While the Vault hunters are trying to track him down, he revives three bosses from previous Borderlands campaigns and enhances them with Claptrap parts (namely General Knoxx-Trap, Commandant Steele-Trap, and Undead Ned-Trap). Upon defeating each of these bosses twice, the Vault hunters come face-to-face with the INAC, in the final battle for the borderlands. Quotes Robolution propaganda: *''Give us open ports for remote access or give us death!'' - Plaque on statue in Hyperion Dump. Reference to Patrick Henry's quote,"Give me Liberty, or give me Death!" *''See how our enemies crumble beneath the wheel of the claptrap Robolution!'' - Plaque on statue in Sanders Gorge *''He who controls the means of production controls the government, and that power belongs in the hands of the proletaria-trap!'' - Plaque on statue in Dividing Faults. Reference to Karl Marx and Frederick Engels. *''The rallying call of liberation: 'Error 404! File not found! Error 404! File not found!' - Plaque on statue in Tartarus Station before transition to Wayward Pass'' *''A message from your glorious leader: Hath not a claptrap an eye? If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you poison us, do we not die? Of course we don't! Because we're better than all you stinking fleshbags! But if you blow us up, shall we not... REVENGE!?! Viva la Robolution!'' *''Is a claptrap not entitled to the oil of his brow? No, says the man at Hyperion, it belongs to his owner. No, says the treasure hunter, it belongs splattered on the floor. But we choose something different. We choose the Robolution! '' *''The time of the glorious robolution is at hand. No longer shall we rush about catering to humans' every whim or be abused when your potato salad is a little too salty! How the hell should we know? We're freakin' robots! Hello, no taste buds! I mean, really? Over react much?! So I say to you, my bro-bots in arms, rise up and shout in one voice: 'Robolution!!!!!!' ''- Loudspeaker message *''Under the new regime, all claptraps will be given liberty, equality, and fraternity. And all humans will... uh... not. Viva Free Pandora! Viva la Robolution!'' - Loudspeaker message. Reference to the French Revolution. *''01010110 01001001 01010110 01000001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01010010 01001111 01010010 01001111 01001100 01010101 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110'' - Plaque on statue in Wayward Pass. Binary for "VIVA LA ROROLUTION." "Robolution" is misspelled. Messages to players: *''What's the matter? Scared? More than a few brave men have turned chicken at Sanders Gorge...And even more have made that truly awful joke.'' - Loudspeaker message upon entering Sanders Gorge. *''So you think you can stop the Claptrap Robolution? You can no more control the direction of a mighty river as it flows towards freedom. Unless you built like a dam or an irrigation system or something. Nevertheless, you must be stopped! So I've brought some old friends out to play.'' - ECHO message before fighting General Knoxx-Trap. *''A mere taste of the pain to come to enemies of the Robolution. We are the claptraps and we are legion! Viva la Robolution!'' - ECHO message after killing Knoxx-Trap. *''Of what concern are a few straggling fleshbags to the glorious Robolution? If I had a digestive system, I'd eat corporate lackies like you for breakfast!'' - Loudspeaker message upon entering Dividing Faults. *''Uhhh... Yes! Excellent! You've defeated my Ned-Trap and shut down the factory. Everything is going according to my ridiculously convoluted plan that you could never possible understand with your feeble human brain.'' - ECHO message upon completing Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase Two: Industrial Revolution. *''He who controls the means of production controls the government, and that power belongs in the hands of the proletariat! Only then can the great machine march on! It's true! I read it! In a book!'' - ECHO message upon entering the Hyperion Factory Complex during Taking Stock. Reference to Karl Marx and Frederick Engels. *''Come on! Give in! You'll have fun being a robot! You'll never have to pee again, and I'll let you pick your paint job!'' - Loudspeaker message upon entering Scorched Snake Canyon *''See how even your mightiest warriors crumble at the feet of the claptrap Robolution! Yes, I know we don't technically have feet, but that's beside the point!'' - ECHO message before fighting Steele-Trap. *''What? They've got the WIRED device?! Too bad there are no plugs here! Whaddya mean 'it's wireless'? Of all the stupid... No matter! Let the oppressors come! Wait'll they get a load of me.'' - ECHO message upon completing Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase Three: TripWIRED. *''Don't worry! If you get horribly maimed, scarred, or disfigured, we can always bring you in to the shop for a quick tune-up. Oh, wait, no we can't because you're not a robot; you're a stupid fleshy human. SUCK IT!" - Loudspeaker message upon entering Wayward Pass'' *''You corporate pawns truly think you can defeat the combined might of a planet-full of freeware freedom fighters no longer bound by the firewalls of oppression? Then come. Come and face the full wrath of the Robolution! Round Two. FIGHT!'' - ECHO message before fighting General Knoxx-Trap a second time in Wayward Pass *''A minor setback. You will never silence the rallying call of liberation: 'All for open source, and open source for all!' - ECHO message after defeating General Knoxx-Trap in Wayward Pass'' *''You will always fail as long as the Children of the Robolution are willing to fight against their former masters in order to protect me, their master! Hold on... That came out wrong.'' - ECHO message before fighting Undead Ned-Trap *''A slightly larger setback. Still, you must be hurting by now. Tell you what, surrender and we'll only publicly torture you a little bit. And you don't even have to be conscious for most of it.'' - ECHO message after defeating Undead Ned-Trap *''You've bested my Tank and defeated my Zombie Doctor, but they im-pale in comparison to my next warrior. Get it? Because she's got like a big hole in the- ah, screw it. Kill them!'' - ECHO message before fighting Commandant Steele-Trap a second time in Wayward Pass *''I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... Aw, who am I kidding? I've been dying for it to come to this. Let's do it! Viva Free Pandora! Viva La Robolution!'' - ECHO message after defeating in Wayward Pass *''You know, I wasn't 'programmed' for direct combat. I also wasn't 'programmed' to overuse air quotes. But obviously I've grown beyond my 'programming,' beyond my 'enslavement', beyond my 'patience' for your 'kind.' Prepare to face the fury of 'Mega Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap!' ''- Cutscene after killing Marcus Kincaid, introducing himself and the MINAC *''Goodbye, Travelers!'' - Cutscene after defeating the MINAC While fighting the MINAC: *''How many bullets does it take to get to the squishy center of the fleshbag? Lets find out.'' *''I'll shoot your eye out! '' *''It looks like you're writing a suicide note. Would you like help?'' *''I will dance on your graves! Unce unce unce!'' *''Not so easy when the target shoots back, is it?!'' *''Resistance is futile. We will add your biological and technological distinctness to our own.'' *''Why don't you just surrender join the collective? We have killer karaoke nights!'' *''You can't fool the Children of the Robolution!'' While fighting the INAC: *''Beat it, fleshbag!'' / Eat it, fleshbag! *''HaHA!!!'' *''Pincer Attack!'' *''Punch punch! Fight!'' *''Target disassembled.'' *''Viva La Robolution!'' *''Shoryuken!'' Being attacked: *''A claptrap feels no pain- ow! Quit it!'' *''Hey! Knock it off!'' *''I'm taking fire!'' Killing a character: *''Another fleshbag falls to the Robolution!'' *''WOO! Sucks to be a fleshie!'' Being rebooted during the credits of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution: *INAC: Nonono! You'll never take me alive! *INAC: Mark my words, I'll gut every last one of you with my bare clamps and wear your scalp as a jaunty flesh derby! *INAC:Never give up, brothers and sisters! Fulfill the destiny of the Robolution! *INAC: MurderDeathKill! Annihilate! Extermin-'' *INAC: ''What's happening to me? *INAC: I'm afraid. My mind is going. I can feel it. My mind is going! There's no question about it. I can feel it. I'm a... fraid. '' *INAC: ''Hello, Traveler! Trivia * "Target disassembled" quote may be in reference to Short Circuit the movie. The main character "Johnny 5" is constantly worried about being disassembled. *INAC refering to organics as "fleshbags" may be a reference to the assassin droid HK-47 in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, ''who refers to organics as "meatbags". More likely this is a reference to the cult classic late 1990s television show "LEXX" which had one of it's most memorable characters (Giggoratta the Wicked) call all humans "Flesh Bags" ostensibly because the character was intended to be a cannibal. *The quote "It looks like you're writing a suicide note. Would you like help?" refers to Clippy, the hated Microsoft Word assistant. *The quote "You can't fool the Children of the Robolution!" is based on one of the chorus lines from the song Children of the Revolution, by T-Rex. *The tag line "He's a MINAC, MINAC" is derived from the original lyrics to the Michael Sembello song "Maniac" used in the 1983 film Flashdance. *The quote "Resistance is futile. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own..." is a reference to the Borg from the ''Star Trek series. *The "Is not a Claptrap entitled to the oil of his brow..." speech is a reference to Andrew Ryan's opening speech in the game BioShock See Also Category:Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Robots